


You smell like apples.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Falling In Love, Funny, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Time Skips, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank didn't know Mikey had a brother, he never seen pictures or heard a name mentioned or anything! So when he walked into the Ways kitchen and was greeted with the palest man he ever seen, he was pretty sure he was dreaming. Or high. Probably both.





	You smell like apples.

_Frank didn't know Mikey had a brother, he never seen pictures or heard a name mentioned or anything! So when he walked into the Ways kitchen and was greeted with the palest man he ever seen, he was pretty sure he was dreaming. Or high. Probably both._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I live here. Who the fuck are you?"The voice was nasly, and far from threatening. Frank felt himself trying to hold in his giggle. He watched the man (who was actually really pretty) frown and flip Frank off._

_"I'm Frank. And you?"_

_"Apples. Litreally did you eat an entire bag of 'em? What stoner eats apples?Mikeys not here."The man folded his arms against his chest, frowing into them. God, what a weirdo._

_"How did you know i ate apples?"_

_"I can smell 'em."_

_The man turned back to the book on the table, making Frank sniff his hoodie. He didn't smell apples._

_-_

_"Oh. You met Gerard? Yeah he just moved home. Did he show you his teeth? Coolest fucking thing man."_

_"His teeth? The fuck would I wanna see them for?"_

_"Dude. Gerards a vampire. Born one."_

_"What? No way. You're taking the piss-"_

_"Nah, seriously. Its so cool!"_

_Frank hung up the phone and squeezed his eyes shut._

_-_

_"More apples. Yay. Mikeys not here."Gerard huffed. Frank sat across from him and stared at him until Gerard looked up._

_"Dude what?"_

_"Let me see your teeth."_

_"No."Gerard pushed himself up and headed down a bunch of stairs. Frank followed, grinning at the gore and drawings._

_"Do you kill people?"_

_"Vampires don't do that anymore. We get it from donations."Gerard grunted as he sat at his desk._

_"Do you get tempted?"_

_"Yes. Go away, Frankie."_

_"Why? Smell good?"_

_"You and those fuckin' apples_."

-

Gerard had been his bestfriend for two fucking years and the dickhead still never showed Frank his fucking teeth. He didn't know what the big deal was, especially when Frank had to go out during the day to get his food. Frank deserved to atleast see them. 

"Do we have to go?"

"Yup. We do. I'm dying to get drunk Gee, c'mon."

"Take Mikey!"

"Mikey fucks off with chicks. C'mon. I'll buy you a beer."

"You fucking better, dude. You fuck off with some chick and I'll kick your fucking ass."

"Promises, promises!"Frank sang as he opened the basement door. Gerard took a sniff straight away, frowning.

"Mikeys fucking in the car."

"You can't know that."Frank snorted and jogged around to check. He laughed as he seen Mikey with his head tilted back.

"Man. So cool you knew that!"

"Is it? I can tell when people last got off. Its shit."

Frank froze, making Gerard snort. 

"Yeah. Like this morning?"

Gerard sniffed again.

"Like 6 a.m?"

"Oh fuck off. Thats lame. Lets go."

-

It all happened so face, one minute Frank was moving through the crowd when he was pushed backwards and seen a fist be pulled before Gerard had the guy pinned to the wall. Frank barely recovered from the shove before Gerard was on him, holding him with one strong hand.

"Get the fuck off me!"

Frank seen the flash of teeth and felt his blood boil all over. He felt dizzy as all the blood rushed to his crotch before he gripped Gerards hand to drag him away to the other side of the building. He pushed Gerard against the wall before fisting a lump of hair and dragging him down for a rough kiss. Frank felt the fangs, cool and sharp against his tongue and whimpered when Gerard gripped his waist a little to tight.

"You smell so good."Gerard mumbled as he kissed down Franks jaw, who automatically tilted his head and whined as sharp teeth scrapped his neck.

"Home. Lets go the fuck home."Frank moaned. 

Gerard gripped his wrist and dragged him through the crowd and onto the abandoned streets. 

"Get on my back. Close your eyes."

"What if you drop me?"

"I'm a fucking vampire you cockhead. My reflexes are incrediable."

Frank shrugged and climbed on, feeling Gerard grip his legs.

"Close your eyes, Frankie."

It felt to quick, to much wind and so little oxygen when he was finally set down outside the Ways house. His legs gave out before Gerard was holding him.

"Trippy huh?"

"Am I dying?"

"Nah."Gerard snorted, tugging him in until they were kissing again. Frank whined at the touch of fangs, licking in deeper and fisting Gerards hair. Gerard managed to grt them into his bedroom without breaking the kiss, lifting Frank up and pressing him into the wall.

"I'm trans."Frank forced out when he paused for a breath.

"I know. Always have. Can smell you."Gerard mumbled into his jaw, trailing soft kisses down Franks neck.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Not my business whats down your pants. We'll it wasn't. Can I take your jeans off?"

"Yeah but don't-rip the button."Frank sighed.

"I'll totally sew it."Gerard mumbled as he pushed them down, whimpering when he found out Frank wasn't wearing boxers.

"C'mon..just fuck me. Don't need a rubber."

Frank yelped as he was lifted up and pressed against the wall, meeting Gerards mouth in a rough kiss. He felt Gerard unbuckle his jeans and push them down before two fingers were sliding along his slit. Frank arched into the touch, moaning when Gerard positioned himself. The cold making his back arch.

"Holy shit. Wait. You are like..so warm. Shit."

"You can feel me?"

"Course I can. I got some warming lube if-"

"Nah. Fuck me."

Gerard kissed his neck again, dragging his teeth down the skin as he pushed in. Frank felt his entire body freeze at the sensation. 

"Cold."

"I know. I'm sorry. You feel so fuckin' good, Frankie."

Gerard started thrusting, holding Frank still as he started his quick pace. Frank gripped onto the book case beside him, letting the pleasure expload in his stomach. His entire body felt freezing, but in a that was bringing Frank closer to his orgasm. It felt insane and forgeign and also the best fucking thing to ever happen to him.  

"Bite me."

"Frankie. Frankie you can't say that-"

"Bite me. Please. Close."

He felt the fangs drag across the skin under Gerards toungue darted out over before the blinding pain send Frank over the age, shaking and cumming all over Gerards cock. Gerard moaned loudly and sunk a little deeper until Frank felt the blood drip. Gerard sucked it before pulling away, feeling Gerard lick at the cut on his neck as he pulled out, spilling all over Franks thigh. Frank closed his eyes and hugged Gerard tightly before moving Frank to the soft sheets. 

"Hey. Hey keep your eyes open for me. Frankie?"

"I'm sleepy."

"I know. I know, sweetheart. Just wait until i'm next to you?"

Frank gave a weak nod before jumping as a wet cloth ran over his thigh, 

"Cold. I'm really cold."

"I know."Gerard kissed his forehead before drapping three blankets over Frank along with the duvet. Frank sunk into in and moaned, feeling Gerard scoot up close. 

"Cold."

"I need to feel your heartbeat. I don't know if I drunk to much, i'm sorry."

Frank hummed and took Gerards hand, settling it on his chest before closing his eyes.

"You don't sleep at night, right? Whatcha gonna do?"

"Nap and make sure your okay. I'll keep you safe Frankie. Go to sleep." 

Frank let his eyes drop and his mind cloud with sleep.

-

"Is he okay? Shit did you fucking bite him Gerard?"

"Just..sex with a human. Whats the reports of it?"

"Just..being cold and having massive babies, did you wrap your dick?"

"Hes on birth control, but like is cold all? No damages?"

"Unless you went like a jack hammer, i'm sure he's fine. Hows his heart?"

"Slow last night. Normal now. Smells normal-"

"I'm right fuckin' here."Frank crumbled before sneezing. Gerard currently had him under four blankets as he sipped at his tea.

"Hes sneezing again-"

"Yeah cause I got a fucking cold, not because you have some magic dick thats gonna kill me!"Frank argued. He ignored Gerards cocked eyebrow when he sneezed again.

"Hes grumpy, today."

"Yeah because you're acting like i'm not fuckin here!"

"I better go. If he starts sneezing blue goo i'll call you."

Frank let Gerard curl into him, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"I'm fine."

"I'm worried."Gerard admitted. He dug his toes under Franks thigh.

"Tell me if you feel weird?"

"Okay."

-

"You're sneezing again!"

"We had sex like 20 minutes ago, give me a break dude."Frank pulled the blankets up over his head, snorting when Gerard peaked in.

"I'm fucking googling it. I don't give a shit!"

"Whatever. Can't we cuddle now? Stop freaking out."

"Your body temparture-'

"Now."Frank whined. Gerard slid under the blankets and pressed a hand to Franks chest, feeling the comforting beating. 

-

"Did you guys just fuck? I was right here!"Mikey whined as Frank sneezed three times in a row. Gerard snorted and past Frank a hot water bottle, watching him shove it up his hoodie.

"Its been 4 months, is it always gonna be a tell tale sign?"

Frank sneezed in reply before crossing the room to curl up in Gerards lap, grinning as the duvet wrapped around his shoulders. 

-

"Why don't we fuck on a bed?"

Gerard looked up from his mug, lips smeared red. Frank tried to ignore it dribbling down his chin. 

"If I lost control..and like used my full strength, i'd break it."

"Fucking knew you were holding back. I aint gonna break."Frank huffed, crossing the room to sit on the bed. 

"Drink up. You'll need your strength."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Frank ignored the metalic taste when he finally pushed forward to kiss him, threading his fingers into Gerards hair with a hapoy sigh. 

-

"Fuckin' told you, douchebag."

Frank laughed as he tugged on Gerards hoodie and stood at the end of the bed.

"Best sex ever though. I never came so much in my life!"

"But my bed."Gerard pouted. Frank grinned and gave it a kick, snorting as it collapsed fully. 

"Tired. Move the mattress onto the floor."

Frank watched Gerard lift it with one hand, ducking under it to clear the wood and nails of the floor before Gerard set it back down again. Frank hadn't even pulled on his boxets when he started fucking sneezing again, 

"Hot. C'mon babe."Gerard tugged him in with one pull, pressing Frank against his chest and threading a hand into his hair. Frank shivered and reached for the electric blanket switch, flicking it on .

-

"Gee? When you bite me..how do you make yourself stop? Its like food right? And youre always starving."

Gerard barely looked up from his sketchpad, sighing softly.

"I do what I need to do to keep you safe, Frankie. Its hard obviously, but i never go deep enough to draw allot of blood. Just a taste."

"Can you come to bed now?"Frank tugged at the sheets, frowning when Gerard shook his head.

"Can you get me some food?"

"Yeah. Stay over there alright? Sunny."

"I know."Gerard sighed. 

-

"Hey, Gee."Frank hummed, jumping when Gerard appeared next to him, sniffing the air.

"You had pizza without me."Gerard pouted.

"I wanted extra garlic, okay? It was just a slice."Frank snorted and shrugged off his hoodie.

"Can I taste?"

"Yeah. Yeah baby."Frank let Gerard cup his neck gently, enjoying the drag of fags before they suck in. He gasped and arched into the fags, fisting Gerard hoodie tightly. 

"So good, baby."Gerard lapped at the holes until Frank stopped bleeding.

"Fuck you. Fuck me. Right now."Frank unbuckled Gerards belt, sliding his hand into his briefs as Gerard whined softly. Frank let his legs gave out, tugging Gerard free before sinking down, closing his eyes and working quickly until Gerard was fully hard, ignoring the death grip in his hair when he finally pulled off. His mouth felt numb and cold as Gerard dragged him up onto his feet, cupping his head as he licked into his mouth. Frank kicked off his own pants, gasping when Gerard lifted him and pressed him against the wall.

"No lube."

"But-"

"Shut up. Wanna feel you."

-

"Okay. Okay I broke you. Shit."

"You didn't break me, stomach just hurts."Frank whispered, curling into ball. Gerard kneeled down next to him and frowned.

"What if i like fucked up your womb?"

"Can you shut the hell up now?"Frank shuffled further onto the bed and tugged Gerard on.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Gee. Stop."

"I love you."

"I love you too."Frank whispered.

-

"Frank?! Frank did you fall?!"

Frank groaned in response, his leg aching as he pushed himself to sit up and stare at the stairs. He could faintly see the t-shirt that made him trip.

"Frank! You're in pain, aren't you?"

"M fine!"Frank breathed through his teeth before the basement door pushed open. 

"Sunny!"

"What happened?"Gerard dropped to his knees beside him

"Broke my leg. Go downstairs!"Frank snapped, watching the skin smoke slightly.

"I'm fine. I'm going to bite you, and you will pass out. You'll be fine when you wake."

"Gerard you're burn-ah!"Frank screamed, feeling Gerards teeth in his leg before everything faded to black. He woke up next to Gerard, who was snoring loudly as Frank forced himself to sit up. His leg felt stiff, but painless as he pushed himself up to stand. He stared down at the bandage wrapped around his leg and headed into the bathroom. He felt hungover and half slept as he stared into the mirror.

"Why are you awake?"

Frank yelped and swatted at Gerards chest.

"Stop sneaking!"

"Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Hungover. What happened?"

"Vampire venom fixed your leg."

"Badass dude."Frank grinned and kissed him, laughing as Gerards hand pressed into his chest.

"I can smell me on you now. Like stronger than just after sex, ya'know?"

"Yeah."Frank hummed, closing his eyes as Gerard hugged him.

"I love you."

"You've no fucking idea, Frankie."

-

"So...how old are you?"

"I'm 24."

"No, like really-"

"Like litreally 25 years ago mom slept with a vampire. Boom."

"Freaky. So you and Mikey have different dads?"

"Yeah. Pregnancy only lasted 4 months. I grew up normal though, if not a little slow."

"When did you find out you were a vampire?"

"Always knew. So did ma. I still drunk milk, but there was blood mixed in. Use to be just some of moms until being a vampire was like..accepted?"

"Can you walk into buildings without being inviteď?"

"Public yeah. Like I couldn't enter a home unless invited. Like a wall."

"So work?"

"I got hired. Thats permission. I don't go into the office ever though, even when its cloudy its kinda weird to leave the house."

"Are you going to die?"

"Like..eventually? Yeah. Not by human death though. Just like the movies."

"So your immortal?"

"Yeah. Apparently i'll just stop aging soon. Wish it would happen before any more grey hairs come."Gerard pouted into his mug before looking at Frank.

"Leg good?"

"Yeah. Just like every other time you asked the past week."Frank grinned.

"Vampire venom is a fucker to work with, i had only ever read about it before? Like fixing bones. Was exhausting."

"I really appriciate it, Gee."

"I know baby."

-

"So if I ever got pregnant, what would happen?"

"Its dangerous. Like extremely. It nearly killed ma."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I broke all her bones when she went into labour. Its why she uses the walking stick."

"Jesus. And what if i turned?"

"You wouldn't, because I wouldn't be doing it. Go get me some food."

"Why did you get pissy-"

"Because its not a nice subject, theres a split second before death and turning you, litreally a second. I'd never take the risk."

-

Frank couldn't stop sneezing, which just made it all the more embarressing when Mikey told Donna why. Gerard kept refilling his hot water bottle every half hour, and kept handing him mugs of tea but nothing fucking helped.

"Come on. I've finally googled it."Gerard whispered, tugging his hand until Frank got up, sneezing into his elbow as he followed Gerard downstairs. 

"Whats the cure?"

"Lube and your fingers. Its obvious. I mean it obviously can't be me-"

"You just wanna watch me get off."Frank smirked.

"Well yeah. But this'll work too apparently."

Frank shrugged and kicked off his pyjama pants, grabbing the bottle of lube before dropping on the mattress.

"You need a new bed."

"I know. Whos faults that?"

"Yours."Frank smirked and watched Gerard undo his buckle.

-

"Didn't fucking help, now my vaginas on fire and i'm extra sleepy."

"It was fun though."Gerard nudged his shoulder as Frank snorted.

"Totally. I love you."

"You've no idea, sweetheart."Gerard kissed his forehead and let Frank cuddle in close.

-

"You..wait. you smell different."Gerard sniffed at Franks neck, holding onto his hips.

"I didn't eat pizza!"Frank laughed.

"Nah. Apples. But something different. Like..like me and you."Gerard kept sniffing, hand moving onto his stomach before he froze and sniffed. 

"You're pregnant."

"I'm not-"

"Go to the store and get a test. And something sugary, smells like you need it."

Frank took the 20 dollar bill before grabbing Gerards wrist.

"Am I going to die?"

"I'll never let that happen, love."

-

"Okay, pregnant. Pregggnant."Frank dragged out the word as Gerard stared at him.

"4 weeks. 12 weeks left."Gerard whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear its thoughts. Sorta? Like i dont know how I didn't pick up on it. I just..its really strong. Like we just had sex."Gerard whispered.

"Holy shit. Am i gonna get massive?"

"Yeah."

-

"Linda ripped me a new one. Litreally. I have four holes now-"

"Gross."Gerard snorted as he built the crib.

"Dr. Elliot wants to see you tomorrow. 9 week check up."

"Kay."Frank watched him lift it one handed and set it against the wall.

"If I die-"

"Shut up."

"Hear me out. If I die, and you can't turn me, its not your fault. Just..just raise the kid okay?"

Gerard stared at the floor and nodded.

"Alright."

"Call her Eli, if its a girl."

"Okay, love."Gerard kissed his forehead, pausing with his nose against his hair. 

"Love you forever."

"Me too. Fastest year, huh?"

"Yeah. To fast."Gerard mumbled softly, kissing the skin again.

-

"My back. I hate you. My god."Frank whined as Gerard helped him up, handing him a mug.

"Blood?"

"Sorry. 13 weeks means blood daily."

"Fuck. The vegan drinking blood, ironic."

Frank drunk it like a shot, cringing at the taste.

"It'll help you feel better."

"Itll help me puke, Gee."Frank sighed and moved over to the couch, flicking on the tv.

-

"Catch you on the other side."Frank whispered. Gerard sniffed and kissed Franks forehead, standing in his all blue scrubs as they fixed a curtain infront of Franks face.

"I love you forever, Frank Iero."

"I love you.  Take care of her."

"You'll be right next to me to take care of her."Gerard promised as the mask covered Franks mouth. He kept his eyes on Gerards as they got tired. 

Frank woke up with a jolt, the room pitch black and noisy. He covered his ears as he got up and reached for the curtain.

"Don't!"

Frank could smell him, could smell the blood in his veins and hear the pumping off his heart, he turned and stared as the light flicked on.

"Sir. Sir you need to remain calm-"

"Hungry."

"Yes sir. Right here."

Frank took the bowl of the doctor, seeing the blood as his mind went fuzzy with need. He drunk it all before wiping his mouth.

"Eli?"

"With your partner sir, there was complications and you passed. He brought you back when we couldn't."

Frank popped his neck and headed to the mirror, wincing at the pale skin and dark eyes. 

"Sir?"

"Want Eli. Now."Franks voice sounded weird as he clenched his fists. He went into the bathroom and slipped off the robe, staring at the scar on his stomach. It was perfectly healed, but on his left rist two fang marks were embedded into the skin.

-

He could smell them as soon as they entered the building, Gerards sweet smell masked by cigarettes and coffee and Elis baby smell, masked by formula. Frank sniffed and got up, tugging on his pants and a hoodie before going into the hall. The minute he seen Gerard, he ran to him, jumping into Gerards arms and climbing his body like a tree.

"Hi. Hi my love."

Frank kissed his jaw before jumping down, taking the small baby into his arms. He could smell Gerard in her mostly, she was identical. When she opened her eyes to look up at Frank, he melted against the wall, falling onto his ass as he held onto her tightly.

"Hi lovely. I'm your dad."

Gerard kissed his forehead softly, sniffing his hair and nuzzling in.

"We missed you."

-

"You need better curtains. I keep burning my hand."

"I know. Hows she eating?"

"Fine."Frank whispered, waiting for her to be finished before settling her in the crib.

"How is she nearly a year?"

"Time flies when you're half asleep and dead."

Frank laughed and tugged Gerards chair back until he could sit on his lap.

"She'll have a nap now, how bout we head into the bathroom?"Frank trailed kisses down his neck, dragging his teeth against the cold skin. 

-

Frank couldn't stop sneezing, even though he never felt cold anymore, it was still his bodys reaction. It was sending him  _insane._

"Hi, honey. Come to uncle Mikey-"

"No Biting, L."Frank added as he passed her over. He headed into the kitchen to take the mug Gerard held out.

"I love you, even though i should take allergy meds before I sleep with you-"

"Ha! Allergic to my cum. Hilarious. Love you. I gotta go pick up some more formula and blood, anything else?"

"Pizza. Extra cheese."

"You got it!"

Eli ran in giggling, hiding behind Franks leg as Mikey shot her a death glare.

"Mouth gaurd!"Mikey huffed. Frank snorted and grabbed Mikeys bleeding wrist, licking it and feeling it form under his tongue.

"Still gross."

-

"He's fucking. I can smell it."

"He does that allot. You only picking up on it?"

"Yeah. Jesus, gross."

Gerard laughed and passed Frank a soda.

"Bed, Eli. We're going upstairs, when we come back you better be sleeping."

When Frank went down to check on her an hour later, she was under her bed as usual. Frank held back a snort as he moved her until she was actually on the bed, feeling her cool forehead under his lips when he kissed her. He missed being human, but nothing could ever replace the feeling of belonging.


End file.
